


Коттедж «Четыре сосны»

by neun_geschichten



Series: hydra husbands by linguamortua [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, M/M, Manly Men, Rustic Cabin Sex, brock rumlow's fragile masculinity, talking about feelings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: — Хули нам делать две недели в Монтане?— Ходить в походы, — спокойно ответил Джек. — Рыбачить, плавать, высыпаться, — он помедлил, засунул пальцы в шлейки штанов и пристально посмотрел на Брока. — Разобраться во всем этом дерьме.Две недели в хижине на краю Монтаны для Брока звучали как сущий ад. Тем не менее, он должен был попытаться спасти их отношения. Джек был не виноват в том, что Брок трахнул Капитана Америку. Ну, не напрямую, во всяком случае.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Pines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624707) by [linguamortua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguamortua/pseuds/linguamortua). 



> Эта история - дополнение к фику [«Симпатико»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8249231). Можно читать как самостоятельный фик, или сначала открыть «Симпатико», читать его до ссылки в тексте, которая ведет на «Четыре сосны», прочитать «Четыре сосны», а затем вернуться и дочитать «Симпатико», чтобы избежать в нем в спойлеров. Я всячески поддерживаю автора и настоятельно советую поступить именно так, а не читать фики друг за другом. Представьте, что это один большой текст.
> 
> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4824176/12474925)

**Одиннадцатое**

 

— Это что? — Брок посмотрел на продолговатый, плоский и совершенно белый конверт. И ухмыльнулся. — Любовное письмо?

 

— Как думаешь, какова вероятность, что это оно? — спросил Джек. Его ноздри еле заметно дрогнули. Он опять выглядел уставшим, и это делало его старше его сорока пяти. Последние дни он всегда выглядел уставшим. Во всем была виновата эта работа, внезапно плотный график, еще его правое колено и Роджерс. — Открой.

 

Брок раскрыл конверт, и оттуда с шорохом выпали четыре посадочных талона бело-серебряного цвета.

 

— Авиабилеты? — Брок вскинул брови, и Джек сделал то же самое. Вылет ранним утром, аэропорт Клейтон, для Блейка Смита и Френка Лиотты. — Ты...

 

— Заплатил наличкой, — перебил Джек и прислонился к кухонному столу, скрипнув кожаной курткой. Он до сих пор не разулся. До этого прислал короткое сообщение: “Ты дома? Хочу тебе отдать кое-что”. Брок думал не отвечать просто назло, но так и не смог. Конечно же, он настрочил уклончивый ответ, и в течение десяти минут нарисовался Джек и молча протянул ему конверт.

 

— Я почти ожидал, что ты вернешь мне ключи, — сказал Брок, переворачивая талоны и притворяясь, будто читает обратную сторону. Джек вздохнул.

 

— Хватит драматизировать, — сказал он. — Это неправильно, вести себя так, а потом строить из себя же жертву, — Джек скрестил руки на груди. — Я взял отгулы. Две недели.

 

— Где аэропорт?

 

— Вулф Поинт, Монтана.

 

— Хули нам делать две недели в Монтане?

 

— Ходить в походы, — спокойно ответил Джек. — Рыбачить, плавать, высыпаться, — он помедлил, засунул пальцы в шлейки штанов и пристально посмотрел на Брока. — Разбираться во всем этом дерьме.

 

— Мы летим в Монтану поговорить? — Брок скривил губу. Он чувствовал это и пытался (безуспешно) держать лицо. — Можем поговорить здесь.

 

— Очевидно, не можем, — ответил Джек. Он отлепился от стола и полез в задний карман за ключами от машины. — У меня до сих пор лежат те паспорта. Возьми теплую одежду, по вечерам там прохладно. Выезжаем одиннадцатого.

Несмотря на удар в спину, эту насмешку и сообщение, Джек все равно подошел и дотронулся кончиками пальцев до щеки Брока, небрежно коснулся губами. Джек не хлопал дверью. Она тихо закрылась за ним. Хвойный запах его лосьона после бритья повис в воздухе, а Брок стоял на кухне и раз за разом перечитывал информацию на билетах.

 

**Многочасовая поездка через горы**

 

Брок задремал по дороге из аэропорта. Джек сразу же присвоил ключи от грузовика — конечно, он арендовал машину, старый, но бодрый Форд, — и закинул их сумки на заднее сидение.

 

— Можешь подремать, — сказал Джек, когда Брок, напряженный с головы до ног, сел на пассажирское. — Ехать два часа.

 

Два часа, две недели. Время растянулось перед Броком, бесконечное и неизбежное. Джек заехал за ним в пять тем утром, чтоб отвезти в аэропорт. То есть двенадцать часов назад; Брок мог поспать. Он закрыл глаза.

 

— Включи радио, — потребовал он, и Джек ткнул в пару кнопок на панели. Кроме шума едва ли можно было что-то разобрать. Из-за местности сигнал плохо проходил. Слишком много гор, недостаточное покрытие. В конце концов, удалось поймать одну деревенскую станцию; какая-то баба с разбитым сердцем пела про мужика.

 

— Давай не это, — сказал Брок. — Терпеть не могу кантри.

 

— Господи, — отозвался Джек, — можешь в тишине сидеть в таком случае.

 

И он выключил радио, просто грохнув по нему рукой.

 

**Заблудиться у реки**

 

— Четыре сосны что? — Брок свернул карту пополам. Прошло два часа.

 

— Место так называется, — ответил Джек.

 

Грузовик взревел двигателем, когда Джек притормозил, чтобы прочитать дорожный указатель. Покачал головой и снова прибавил газу, уверенно держась за руль. Рукава его красной клетчатой рубашки были закатаны до локтя. Брок старался не смотреть. Будет легче, как он решил во время полета, если он не будет смотреть, и уж точно если не будет трогать. Джек повернул руль, предплечья напряглись, и из-под ткани, на внутренней стороне показался светлый ожог в форме астериска.

 

— Город “Четыре Сосны”, улица “Четыре Сосны” или... — Брок запнулся, отвлекаясь.

 

— Это хижина. Старый коттедж. Можешь еще раз карту посмотреть?

 

— Мы заблудились, — сказал Брок, пожав плечами. — Наши тренировки не готовили меня к чтению сраной карты ебаного леса.

 

Он напрашивался на хорошую ссору. Давай, сорвись, отпусти себя, говорил он сам себе, стараясь силой мысли донести это в голову Джека. Тот съехал на обочину и забрал карту из рук Брока. Он перевернул ее и проследил пальцем узкую дорогу от аэропорта.

 

— Это Уилкокс, — сказал он, скорее говоря сам с собой. — Мы только что проехали... Аделаиду, которая заканчивается... здесь. На двусторонней полосе. Да, похоже что заблудились возле устья реки.

 

— Похоже, что из-за меня? — спросил Брок; Джек, конечно же, имел в виду именно это. Джек сжал пальцами переносицу и взял бутылку с водой. Положил сложенную карту обратно Броку на колени.

 

— Теперь я знаю, где мы, — коротко сообщил он. И они поехали дальше. Брок прислонился головой к окну и стал наблюдать, как мимо проносится бесконечное море зелени.

 

**Там выше есть чердак**

 

Коттедж “Четыре Сосны” располагался, как следовало из имени, в тени четырех больших деревьев. Три росли точно за домом, и одно стояло чуть поодаль. Расположенная вдалеке от дороги, хижина представляла собой охотничью избушку из прошлого. Битумная черепица посерела от старости, а по краям покрылась лишаем, но при этом была цельной, а каменный дымоход, подпирающий западную стену, гарантировал, что внутри будет тепло. Несмотря на то, что хижина была приземистой, рядом с карнизом имелось окно. Она была двухэтажной? Брок не мог точно сказать.

 

— Посмотри-ка, хорошо сделана. Ей, как минимум, лет семьдесят. Отличная работа, — сказал Джек.

 

Он припарковал грузовик совсем рядом с хижиной и вышел на улицу. Сидя в машине, Брок наблюдал, как Джек подошел к дереву и открыл кормушку. Он достал оттуда что-то маленькое и по тропинке из неровного камня прошел ко входной двери, которая распахнулась для него со скрипом, слышимым даже в салоне машины.

 

Брок посмотрел на свой телефон; ни сигнала, ничего.

 

— Блядь, — пробубнил он себе под нос и последовал за Джеком в дом.

 

Внутри было очень чисто и свежо. Слегка пахло деревом и старым дымом из камина. Два широких мягких дивана с вязанным клетчатым афганским пледом на одном из них стояли напротив большого кофейного столика. Над окном висела полка с книгами; Брок слегка наклонился вперед, чтоб прочитать корешки. Джек Лондон, Патрик О’Брайен, поэмы мужика по имени Мейсфилд. В общем, то, что скорее всего пришлось бы по вкусу Джеку. Дальняя стена была занята длинным столом с древней плитой на две конфорки. На чердак, который выглядел больше как платформа, вела лестница, сделанная из разрубленных поленьев. Джек уже поднялся наверх и заглядывал на чердак.

 

— Мило, — сказал он. Подозвал Брока и подвинулся, чтобы освободить ему место на лестнице. Брок еле забрался туда, но потом, взглянув на то, что должно было быть их спальней, увидел просто нагромождение одеял. Кто-то особенно добросовестный красиво их сложил. В цветах доминировали красный и зеленый, подушки выглядели мягкими. На настоящую кровать места не было, так что им придется спать на тонком матрасе. Окно выходило на восток. Брок представил, как проснется здесь: комната будет залита солнечным светом, рядом будет Джек. Он вздрогнул, коснувшись неприкрытого рубашкой чужого локтя.

 

**В поисках морской живности**

 

Брок снова пробежался взглядом по книгам на полке.

 

— У них должна быть книга про дикую природу, — пожаловался он. — Или про какой-нибудь морской мир.

 

— Морской мир? — спросил Джек и тут же безапелляционно с выражением эксперта добавил: — Речной мир.

 

Пошел на хуй, высокомерный говнюк, — подумал Брок.

 

**Очень старое дерево**

 

Джек засунул голову в духовку, пытаясь выяснить, как она работает. Заскучавший Брок бродил снаружи. Он по очереди прошел от двери до каждой из четырех сосен. У первого дерева он заглянул в кормушку, которую до этого открывал Джек. Внутри он заметил маленький крючок для ключа на задней стенке. Умно спрятано. Четвертая сосна посерела и накренилась в сторону сильнее, чем другие, однако она была толще в основании. Несмотря на приглушенный звук покачивающегося леса вокруг, Брок мог слышать, как дерево едва заметно скрипит, сопротивляясь каждому порыву ветра. Он медленно обошел его вокруг, затем спустился вниз по пологому склону к реке. Ее было несложно найти. Брок подумал, что, возможно, с крыши низенькой хижины ее точно будет видно, но даже сейчас он все равно мог слышать ее менее, чем за четверть мили. Кто-то приезжал сюда раньше. Вероятно, давно и не слишком часто, но кое-где виднелись вдавленные в землю камни, и подлесок местами истончался, превращаясь в едва заметные тропинки. Брок ступал осторожно, помня об обуви. Очень скоро деревья поредели, и он вышел к берегу реки; гладкому, травянистому склону, ведущему к воде. Река здесь делала небольшой поворот, и со временем на отмели скопилось много неровных камней. Будет довольно легко спуститься в воду.

 

Брок присел на корточки и пару минут просто смотрел на воду. Почти сразу ему захотелось что-нибудь крикнуть, как-то обозначить свое присутствие. Рука дернулась к карману, чтобы достать телефон, но тот остался в грузовике, выключенный. Все равно связи не было. Вместо этого Брок подобрал палку и бросил ее в реку. Она попала в камень, а затем ее унесло течением. Две недели здесь могут оказаться просто невыносимыми; две недели в однокомнатной хижине среди бесконечных лесов и реки. Две недели мрачного молчания Джека, когда Брок в очередной раз попробует вывести его из себя. Две недели маринования в собственном раздражении и собственной вине. Брок поднялся на ноги и повернулся к хижине, когда где-то вдалеке раздался раскат грома, и неожиданно усилился ветер. Бежать отсюда было некуда.  

 

**Фигура на окраине леса**

 

Повернувшись, Брок заметил фигуру, которая мелькнула среди деревьев. Он замер на секунду, рука рефлекторно дернулась к поясу. Это был Джек, конечно, но Брок в первые секунды не узнал его в этой красной рубашке и джинсах, порванных на одном колене. Ему вдруг стало неуютно в своей одежде: темных джинсах и отлично скроенной рубашке, они казались неуместными. Его гражданские шмотки были дорогими и отлично сидели, будто специально созданные для баров, ресторанов и прогулок по аккуратным тротуарам в ДиСи.

 

— Скоро будет гроза, — позвал Джек, проходя вдоль поросшего травой берега. Брок не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел Джека в чем-то, кроме формы Страйка или обычных джинсов и футболок по выходным.

 

— Я думал поплавать, — сказал Брок, с размахом обведя свой наряд.

 

— Если в воду попадет молния, тебя поджарит как рыбешку, — предупредил Джек, словно Брок готов был вот прямо сейчас занырнуть в этих своих джинсах от Дизель из последней коллекции. Он пощелкал пальцами, протягивая руку в его сторону, словно подзывал собаку. — Давай, пошли внутрь.

 

Жар бросился Броку в лицо.

 

— Если в меня попадет молния, считай, одной проблемой станет меньше, — сказал он. — Черт, меня просто унесет течением, даже с телом не придется возиться.

 

— Боже, — Джек воздел руки к небу. — Я говорю, иди в дом, пока не намок. Почему ты всегда все портишь?

 

Брок подошел прямо к нему и толкнул в грудь.

 

— Почему ты обращаешься со мной как с идиотом? Я твой командир, а ты ведешь себя, будто я ребенок.

 

Он подошел ближе, поднимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы смотреть Джеку прямо в глаза. Его грудь коснулась груди Джека.

 

— Потому что ты ведешь себя как ребенок, — хмыкнул тот. — Встань нормально, ты меня не пугаешь, — он взял Брока за плечи и встряхнул так, что у того даже зубы клацнули. Пальцы Джека сильно впивались в кожу. — Командир, — сказал он и оскалился, наклонившись к самому уху Брока, свирепый и напряженный. — Ты бы не смог окончить обучение без меня, солдатик.

 

Прозвище уязвило.

 

— Не называй меня так, — выплюнул Брок, вырвавшись и подняв кулаки в защитном жесте. Он был готов к драке.

 

Джек ударил его. Когда Брок убрал руку от лица и слизал кровь с губы и ладони, Джек уже исчез среди деревьев.

 

**Лошади предчувствуют шторм**

 

Где-то вдалеке, на другом берегу реки, среди редкой поросли деревьев виднелось то ли ранчо, то ли ферма. Ветер на секунду пропал, и Брок услышал ржание и фырканье лошадей в преддверии грозы. Он их прекрасно понимал.

 

Он поплелся обратно в хижину. Губа болела.

 

**Лицо по ту сторону темного окна**

 

Когда небо начало темнеть от надвигающейся послеполуденной грозы, Джек запустил генератор и включил в хижине свет. Забавные пережитки старины — светильники, сделанные под фонари с мягким, желтым светом. Брок сбросил обувь возле двери и прошел к дивану. После промозглого леса хижина приобретала определенную привлекательность. Брок на секунду уставился в окно, бездумно ожидая вдохновения. Сейчас небо было мутного темно-серого цвета. Джек прошел мимо окна, возвращаясь от машины, и взглянул на него. Из-за странного света резкие черты его лица приобрели еще большую драматичность. Он зашел в дом с висящими на руках пакетами с едой и отправился на кухню.

 

— Знаешь, что? — внезапно спросил Брок, вскакивая с дивана и следуя за Джеком. Тот обернулся и посмотрел на него, складывая пакеты на стол. Потер большим пальцем красный след на предплечье.

 

— Что?

 

— Нельзя просто дать мне по роже и свалить, — Брок сложил руки на груди, ожидая очередной ссоры. Джек медленно выдохнул и кивнул.

 

— Хорошо, — он протянул руку и коснулся чужого рта. Губы Брока приоткрылись. Рука Джека пахла бензином после возни с генератором; кончики пальцев были мозолистыми от стрельбы. Джек немного оттянул нижнюю губу Брока, оценивая ущерб. — Просто зуб отпечатался на внутренней стороне, — сказал он. И затем: — Прости.

 

— За то, что ударил меня, или за то, что назвал бесполезным? — спросил Брок, стараясь выбить преимущество.

 

Джек поднял руку и покачал из стороны в сторону.

 

— И то и другое? — слова повисли в воздухе. Снаружи снова грянул гром. Джек резко вдохнул, будто хотел что-то сказать.

 

— Ссать хочу, — сказал Брок. — Где туалет?

 

**Синий оловянный чайник**

 

— Сортир на улице, — ответил Джек, отвернувшись и запоздало убирая молоко и яйца в крохотный, еле работающий холодильник. Брок в ужасе уставился на него.

 

— Сортир. На улице.

 

— Да, прямо за домом.

 

— Есть электричество, а нормального, блядь, туалета нет?

 

— Генератор, — сказал Джек, по очереди открывая шкафы с посудой, сковородками и моющими средствами. — Вода из-под крана фильтруется из реки, так что ее можно пить, — Джек наполнил чайник, продолжая говорить, и поставил его на конфорку. — Кофе? — спросил он и поболтал пакетиком из фольги в направлении Брока.

 

— Ты съел путеводитель? — язвительно поинтересовался Брок. Джек рассмеялся, смешок был больше похож на кашель.

 

— Проверил сарай, когда приехали, — сказал он. — Там есть неплохое костровище. Рыба на ужин, если сумеем поймать. И запеченый картофель. Я купил где-то фунт масла.

 

В этой своей клетчатой рубашке и поношенных ботинках, с еле вьющимися от природы  возле ушей волосами, Джек, подпирающий бревенчатую стену, выглядел как хозяин этого дома. Тем утром он не брился, так что щеки заросли щетиной, которая была немного темнее, чем волосы. На столе стояла маленькая, глиняная чашка с зубочистками, и Джек рассеянно посасывал одну из них.

 

Не смотри, сказал Брок сам себе. Не усложняй все.

 

Он нашел этот сортир, согнал с ручки паука и уставился в дыру. Сидушка выглядела нормально; но все равно вместо этого Брок пошел и справил нужду в лесу, торопясь, чтоб не попасть под дождь.

 

Когда он вернулся, чтобы помыть руки, Джек готовил кофе и давил на поршень в кофейном фильтре. Он наполнил две чашки: терракотово-коричневые, из глины. Они хорошо смотрелись в его больших, натруженных руках. Брок рассмотрел его в новом свете; дитя огня, земли и дерева. Наклонности Джека касательно приготовления продуктов на огне и чтения всяких гайдов по выживанию начинали обретать смысл.

 

— Сейчас слишком холодно для купания в реке? — спросил Брок. — Я имею в виду, нам ведь надо мыться, или будем жить как животные?

 

В голову тут же заползли непрошеные мысли о голом Джеке, заходящим в воду. Раннее солнце освещает его сильную спину легкими косыми штрихами.

 

— Здесь есть душ, — ответил Джек. — Но река поможет отодвинуть всякие грешные мысли в дальний угол.

 

Джек посмотрел на Брока и многозначительно оскалился.

 

Не смотри, напомнил тот себе. И уж точно, блядь, не трогай.

 

**Одной ногой в другом мире**

 

— Господь всемогущий, — ругнулся Джек, когда лес снаружи озарился яркой молнией.

 

Небо было жутким, а звук, проникающий в хижину, до боли давил на уши. Когда гроза подошла совсем близко, балансируя на грани, их словно притянуло друг к другу.

 

— Как будто конец света, — устроившись на диване с ногами поверх бедер Джека и прикрыв глаза, Брок наблюдал за грозой.

 

— Это предвестие, — ответил Джек. — Так будет все две недели.

 

Брок закрыл глаза рукой, закрываясь от мелькающих вспышек молнии. Джек издал хриплый смешок.

 

— Завтра будет хорошо. В любом случае, если не будет, можем просто оставаться здесь.

 

— Прекрасно, — протянул Брок. — Две гребаных недели в деревянной коробке.

 

— Тебе бы жилось гораздо легче, если бы ты не принимал все так близко к сердцу, — Джек потер ступню Брока костяшками. Тот фыркнул и отпихнул его руку.

 

— Как можно не принимать близко к сердцу то, что ты притащил меня сюда? — спросил Брок. — Ты ведь даже не спросил меня.

 

— Ты меня не спросил, когда трахнул еще кого-то, — парировал Джек, и это оказалось последней каплей. Брок поднялся с дивана и протопал по скрипящим ступенькам, чтобы лечь в постель.

 

— Очень зрелый поступок, — вдогонку крикнул Джек. — Охуительно по-взрослому.

 

Брок проигнорировал его, завалился на матрас и перевернулся на живот, глядя сквозь крохотное окно под крышей, как снаружи льет дождь. Это правда было жутко. Неестественный свет заполнил чердак, мерцая и смещаясь, когда молния разрывала небо. Руки Брока выглядели бледно-голубыми. Сучки в деревянной крыше злобно глядели на него сверху. Небо заволокло темными облаками, и вдалеке, на многие мили вокруг, не было ничего, кроме деревьев. Весь оставшийся мир мог просто перестать существовать. Возможно, так и случилось, и остались только они с Джеком, они и их гордость, запертые в этой маленькой хижине, пока Вселенная не сгорит дотла.  

 

**Солнечный свет на смятой простыни и запах сосны**

 

Брок выплыл из глубин сна под высокий, настойчивый свист чайника. Он перевернулся, рассчитывая увидеть Джека, как всегда происходило, когда он просыпался рано утром, дезориентированный и запутавшийся в постельном белье.

 

Он лежал в куче совершенно разных одеял, теплых и слабо пахнущих старым деревом. На подушке Джека рядом лежала его рубашка, и Брок подвинулся, чтобы уткнуться в нее лицом, подумывая снова заснуть, вдыхая чужой сладкий запах. Узкие лестницы скрипнули. Брок почувствовал слабую вибрацию сквозь половицы.

 

— Доброе утро, — тихо пожелал Джек и протянул ему тяжелую кружку кофе. Брок подвинулся, чтобы сесть спиной к стене, и забрал ее.

 

— Сколько времени? — голос хрипел. Брок потер глаза.

 

— Почти девять. Ты проспал десять часов.

 

— Девять? — Брок дернулся и плеснул кофе на запястье. — Боже. Не помню, когда в последний раз вставал так поздно.

 

Джек улыбнулся ему, едва оголив зубы. Утреннее солнце сияло сверху и падало на его сломанный нос и шрам на подбородке. Узкий белый шрам на виске от рикошета.

На Джеке была другая клетчатая рубашка, на этот раз сине-зеленая, он снова закатал рукава. Старый узловатый шрам чуть ниже ключицы выглядывал из-за ворота.

 

— Нам некуда спешить, — сказал Джек. Они попили кофе в тишине. Джек добавил Броку сливок. Дома тот пил крепкий, терпкий кофе из кофемашины, черный, как Страйк, но, Боже, он обожал настоящие сливки, настоящие кофейные зерна.

 

— Здесь тихо, — сказал Брок спустя пару минут.

 

Здесь на самом деле было очень тихо. Только ветер снаружи, еле слышные птичьи крики и редкий треск бревен в хижине.

 

Слишком тихо, чтобы ссориться и нарушать эту тишину.

 

**Путник на выжженной дороге**

 

Просиживание штанов рядом с хижиной быстро начало раздражать Джека. Он никогда не отличался усидчивостью, если, конечно, дело не касалось книг. Как только он допил кофе и доел несколько кусков хлеба с джемом, подпирая кухонный стол, то сразу же пошел обуваться.

 

— Ты идешь? — посмотрел на него Джек.

 

— Куда? — спросил Брок, с подозрением рассматривая чужое блаженное выражение лица.

 

— Оу. На улицу. Посмотреть, как там после грозы. Может, покидать удочку, поймать что-нибудь на обед.

 

— Я останусь тут и... ну, ты знаешь, — Брок обвел взглядом хижину. Джек привез несколько книг с собой: “Танки времен Второй Мировой: иллюстрированный справочник”, “Улучшенные техники ловли нахлыстом” и здоровенный талмуд о пистолетах. Ни одна из этих книг не будила энтузиазма.

 

— Надевай свои кроссовки, — сказал ему Джек. — Пошли.

 

Позади четырех сосен в одно из деревьев ударила молния. Тяжелая ветвь лежала поперек узкой, извилистой тропинки. Джек перепрыгнул ее; Брок запрыгнул сверху, а потом приземлился по другую сторону. Какое-то время они шли вдоль реки. Воздух был насыщенный, с запахом свежей, мокрой земли. Утром небо расчистилось, вымытое грозой до синевы. Вдалеке послышалась трель какой-то птицы, и Джек с легкостью скопировал ее пение. Около часа спустя Джек уселся на большой, покрытый мхом валун и стащил с плеча рюкзак. Достал бутылку с водой, отпил немного и предложил Броку. Они какое-то время сидели бок о бок, передавая друг другу что-то вроде протеинового батончика и слушая, как шелестят деревья.  

 

**Оно было без глаз**

 

— Фу, — сказал Брок, наткнувшись на узкий след в грязи. Под грудой листьев лежал маленький коричневый кролик. Он был мокрый, весь покрыт мухами и уже начинал разлагаться. Брок почти что наступил на него. Его обувь начала промокать, и мысль, что он мог встать на это мягкое, гниющее тело, оттолкнула его. Джек развернулся и сделал пару шагов назад.

 

— О, — сказал он. — Пни его в кусты.  

 

— Это кроссовки за двести баксов, — ответил Брок, поднимая палку и откидывая ею трупик. — Поверить не могу, что ты привез нас сюда, чтоб таскаться под дождем среди дохлых животных. Природа — это, блядь, отвратительно.

 

— Хочешь, понесу тебя, солдатик? — спросил Джек, сверкнув зубами.

 

**Герой в заблуждении**

 

— Дело вот в чем, — в порыве сказал Брок много позже, направляясь к хижине после туалета. Джек оторвался от книги и приоткрыл рот. Брок резко вскинул сжатый кулак, как обычно делал на задании. Повисла тишина. — Вокруг тебя вечно куча баб.

 

Джек положил закладку в книгу и спустил ноги с низкого столика. Наклонился вперед, оперся локтями на колени.

 

— Я оставил другой телефон дома, — ответил он в своей обычной безмятежной манере, которая немедленно взбесила Брока.

 

— Ты не оставлял его дома все эти ебаные пятнадцать лет, — прорычал он сквозь зубы. — Пятнадцать лет бесконечных ебучих смс, и ты тут же исчезаешь с одной из этих малолетних порнозвезд.

  
Брока затрясло; он сжал кулаки.

 

— Раньше ты молчал, — голос Джека звучал осторожно и намеренно нейтрально. Броку хотелось ударить его за это. Джек собирался заставить его выговориться, ждал, когда он выйдет из себя, и прикидывался дурачком.

 

— Один раз, — сказал Брок, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает комок. — Один раз я трахнул кого-то другого! Он же как герой Америки. Да он и есть герой Америки. Он почти как полубог, понимаешь? Не отрицай, что тоже пялился на него. Единственный раз я трахнул его, и внезапно это дерьмо вдруг стало иметь значение.

 

— Он знал, что мы вместе, — возразил Джек. — То, что он герой, не делает его правым. То, что он герой, еще ничего не значит, — Джек хрустнул костяшками. — Он не на нашей стороне.

 

— С каких пор тебя ебет, кто на чьей стороне? ГИДРА, государство, Щ.И.Т., что еще? — Брок орал. Это просто лезло из него, зрело и рвалось наружу. — Ты всегда говорил, что никто не сможет запретить тебе делать то, что ты хочешь. Как насчет того, чего я хочу?

 

— Точно. То, что ты хочешь — это пятнадцать лет молчать о кучке ничего не значащих девиц, а потом кичиться тем, что его трахнул Капитан Америка. Боже. Тебе тридцать семь. Пора взрослеть.

 

— Я трахнул его, — поправил Брок. Джек усмехнулся и покачал головой.

 

— Господи, — снова сказал он. — Ты такой ебанутый. Мы говорим об отношениях, а ты думаешь, что самое главное для меня — знать, кто из вас был пассивом. Ты просто кусок неуверенности в себе. Ты вообще никогда не отпускаешь эти мысли, да?

 

— Ты поэтому так много времени проводишь с бабами? Тебе нужно отдыхать от меня?

 

В ответ Джек тяжело выдохнул и уставился на свои руки.

 

— Да, время от времени.

 

**Как долго ты сможешь это нести?**

 

Нарочно исчезнуть посреди леса не так-то просто. Брок ушел так далеко, насколько протекала река. Он продирался сквозь кусты и деревья, его дыхание вскоре сбилось, и он остановился, тяжело дыша. Он весь вспотел, и, когда пот начал испаряться, практически сразу начал замерзать. Небо было низким и тяжелым, быстро темнело, обещая очередные осадки грядущей ночью. Брок был весь на иголках; сердце грохотало, чувствовалась даже легкая тошнота. Прошло довольно много времени с тех пор, когда ему приходилось решать свои проблемы кулаками, если вообще приходилось. Он вдруг представил, как заводится грузовик, и Джек уезжает с его телефоном на пассажирском сидении. Как бы выглядела эта хижина, пустая, если не считать его спортивной сумки. Как бы выглядела его квартира без кожаного кресла Джека в углу? Брок представил шкафчик на кухне, полный алкоголя, не считая бутылок виски. Вторую тумбочку, лишенную книг; выдвижной ящик без запасной зарядки. Длинные выходные за бездумным просмотром телика или скитанием по барам, как подобающим развлечением. Воспоминание яркой, неожиданной вспышкой всплыло в сознании: Прага, 2001. Он ударился затылком о дверной косяк, на минуту все вокруг стало черным и холодным. Он вызвал помощь по рации, и почти сразу же услышал голос Джека, от просил не закрывать глаза. Брок представил, как говорит в микрофон, но никто ему не отвечает. В ответ тишина.

 

— Знаешь, это убьет тебя, — Брок вздрогнул; Джек стоял позади, пристально глядя на него.

 

— Что? — выплюнул Брок.

 

— В конце концов, если не научишься идти на компромисс, это тебя убьет, — Джек потер затылок, нервно скрестил руки и выплюнул зубочистку. — Это тебя убьет.

 

— И как же?

 

— Ты все время ведешь себя так, постоянно. Все вокруг непременно задевает тебя, как будто все вокруг — какой-то вселенский заговор. Как будто ты все еще там, на задании, — Джек потряс головой, словно блохастая псина. И осторожно, медленно подошел ближе.

 

— Как мило, значит, ты планируешь таскаться за мной все две недели, рассуждая о моих проебах? — оскалился Брок. — Сделай себе одолжение и просто отдай мне ключи от машины. Я свалю домой, а ты можешь остаться здесь в компании книг и рыбы.

 

— Господи, Брок. Вот об этом я и говорю. Я не хочу ссориться. И не хочу смотреть, как ты делаешь это сам с собой, — Джек положил руку ему на плечо, притянул его ближе. Его пальцы поглаживали правую лопатку, массируя мышцу. — Как долго ты будешь нести все это в себе, пока оно тебя не прикончит? Пока не ты не облажаешься на задании? Блядь, пока ты просто не отъедешь от инфаркта?

 

**Пожалуйста, давай пойдем домой**

 

— Хорошо, — сказал Брок, уткнувшись в рубашку Джека. — Я больше так не сделаю. Я отвалю от Роджерса. Это в любом случае было тупо, — и, несмотря на то, что следующая реплика была сродни удалению зуба, он все равно сказал: — Ты был со мной пятнадцать лет, и я не хочу все это проебать.

 

— Иногда мы творим всякую херню, — сказал Джек. Он подвинулся, и его ремень уперся Броку в бедро. — Я тоже оставлял тебя в одиночестве несколько раз. Ходил по бабам. В любом случае, так не может продолжаться вечно. В моем возрасте вообще выглядит как-то отчаянно.

 

Брок отлепился от воротника Джека и взглянул на него. Джек смотрел куда-то вдаль, поглаживая его по спине.

 

— Ты серьезно?

 

— Ну, я выкину телефон, когда вернемся домой. Если честно, не могу сказать, что часто думал об этом. Я думал, что, раз ты молчал, то тебе просто все равно.

 

— Я даже не знаю, что на это ответить.

 

— Не отвечай. Давай просто забудем, — Джек замолчал, его глаза двигались, словно он следил за чем-то на горизонте. — Я имею в виду, мы можем вечно ходить вокруг да около, или можем просто оставить все позади.

 

— Прекрасно, — сказал Брок, резко выдыхая. — Теперь мы можем поехать домой? Мне жуки всю задницу искусали.

 

— Не, — ответил Джек. — Мне еще надо научить тебя рыбачить. Впереди еще десять дней, солдатик.

 

**Незахороненные кости**

 

Кости выглядели светлыми в его руке; маленькие, бледные, старые и хрупкие, но каким-то образом до сих пор держащиеся вместе.

 

— Птица, — сказал он, протянув руку, чтобы показать Джеку. Скелетик вывалился, упал на землю и сломался, одно крыло вовсе рассыпалось.

 

— Ты всегда все ломаешь, — ухмыльнулся Джек и небрежным взмахом руки присыпал птичьи кости листьями.

 

**Забыть, почему оно имело значение**

 

Чтобы добраться до ближайшего городка, — какой был, — надо было проехать почти час. По пути им не встретилось ни одной машины; по факту, когда дорога начала расширяться до настоящей магистрали, и начали появляться дома с магазинами, вид скудной кучки работающих грузовиков стал настоящим сюрпризом.

 

— Молоко, — сказал Джек, пока они шатались по маленькому магазину. — Сыр и больше яиц.

 

— Кола, — добавил Брок, продвигаясь в сторону холодильников. — И пиво, — он вернулся с содовой, зажатой в руке, и двумя паками, болтающимися у бедра. Бросил их в корзину Джека. — Продавец смотрит, — добавил он тихо.

 

— Пусть смотрит, — ответил Джек, глядя на полку с беконом. Внезапно он весь просветлел. — Эй, если найдем какие-нибудь сухофрукты с орехами, сможем устроить походный день, — Брок пожал плечами, все еще косясь на любопытного продавца, а потом скрылся за стендом. — Хлеб для сэндвичей, — продолжал тем временем Джек, но потом посмотрел на Брока, проследил его взгляд на кассира.

 

Он поставил корзину на пол. Для своего роста Джек всегда был очень быстрым и мог быть непредсказуемым; хоть он и выглядел как амбал, он мог увернуться от лучших из них. Он напал внезапно, словно змея, схватил Брока и развернул, пока тот не уперся спиной в холодное стекло рефрижератора, и потом припер бедром.

 

— Прекрати, — прошипел Брок, попытавшись вырваться. Джек поцеловал его, присосался к нижней губе, словно они были в каком-то голливудском фильме, сделав это так, как нравилось Броку, заставив его толкнуться бедрами навстречу. Джек положил одну руку на его бедро, а другой обхватил за щеку, обведя большим пальцем подбородок; его щетина кололась. Брок хотел его, тело внезапно, с жадностью искало внимания и чужих прикосновений. И все равно он не мог заставить себя закрыть глаза. Продавец исчез из поля зрения, но там была камера, камера наблюдения над входом. Брок вырывался, борясь с противоречивыми чувствами, пока кто-то вежливо не кашлянул, и Джек его не отпустил. Какая-то женщина среднего возраста улыбнулась им, наклонив голову, и потянулась мимо Брока, чтобы взять бутылку молока.

 

— Прощу прощения, мальчики, — сказала она и удалилась в отдел выпечки.

 

Джек снова потянулся к Броку, но тот успел отойти и схватиться за корзину как за щит. Обратно к машине он шел, сердито поглядывая на Джека.

 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что у меня всегда нож в ботинке, — позвал Джек. — Что может случиться? Даже на работе всем бы было насрать.

 

— На работе я зову тебя Роллинзом, — ответил Брок, пристегиваясь. — Или замом, если они не знают твоего имени.

 

Он открыл банку колы и сделал большой глоток.

 

— Я знаю, — хмыкнул Джек. — А с друзьями?

 

— Да у меня, кроме рабочих, в общем-то нет никого, — сказал Брок после секундного размышления. — Ты ведь знаешь, как непросто все, что мы делаем.

 

— У меня есть друзья, — ответил Джек, закидывая руку на пассажирское сидение. Он задумался, слегка наклонив голову, вторая рука зависла на ключем зажигания. — Но вот сейчас задумался и не уверен, что говорю о тебе с ними.

 

— Что ты вообще мог бы сказать? Мы слишком старые для... бойфрендов, — Брок скривился на слове.

 

— Бойфренды, — Джек усмехнулся. Он поправил зеркало, завел грузовик и выехал на дорогу.

 

— Хотя партнеры звучат вообще по-гейски, — Брок, наморщив нос.

 

— Любовники? — предложил Джек. Его голос изменился с низкого на хриплый. Грузовик заурчал.  

 

— Господи, — Брок допил колу. — Будешь продолжать в том же духе, съезжай на обочину.

 

Он отстегнул ремень и потянулся к Джеку, сдвигаясь на его левое бедро.

 

— Я мультизадачный, — хрипло рассмеялся Джек, а затем охнул, и спустя пять минут все-таки остановился на обочине, паркуясь позади небольшой поросли деревьев, чтоб никто их не увидел.

 

**Маленькие птички, сухая трава**

 

Брок заметил, что рядом с хижиной летало очень много маленьких птиц. Крохотные, щебечущие коричневые создания, возможно, воробьи. Он смутно представлял, как поймает одну такую птичку голыми руками, как лесник, и принесет в хижину, чтобы показать Джеку. Брок понятия не имел, что тот на это скажет; но все же представил себе, как ловит одну и рассматривает ее в подробностях: ее маленький клювик, узоры на головке и крылья, бьющиеся в ладонях. Он держался ближе к земле, чтобы ветер дул сзади. Если рысь или олень могут учуять его, то птичка тоже сможет. Он сбросил обувь и старался аккуратно шагать по сухой траве, которая едва прилегала к вытоптанной земле перед входом в хижину. Когда до стаи птиц оставалось два метра, они вдруг встрепенулись и упрыгали дальше. Брок замер и принялся ждать. Затем двинулся снова, едва дыша и разведя руки. Скрип оконной рамы напугал птиц, и они разлетелись в разном направлении с безумным чириканьем.  

 

— Какого хрена ты делаешь? — спросил Джек, улыбаясь.

 

— Пытаюсь поймать птицу. На что еще это похоже?

 

— Что ты... ты правда думал, что это сработает?

 

— Я был осторожен. Шел с подветренной стороны и все такое.

 

Джек аж подавился от смеха, колотя по раме кулаком.

 

— Птицы не могут учуять тебя, Брок. Срань господня, — он вытер глаза. — Заходи уже и хватит мучить дикую природу.

 

**Книга, кишащая призраками**

 

— Читаешь? — спросил Джек, принеся вместе с собой запах травы и земли.

 

— Иногда читаю, — ответил Брок и перелистнул страницу. Он снова подернул рукава, рубашки Джека были ему велики. Книга была слишком большой, чтобы держать ее в одной руке, но он хорошо устроился на софе, положив правую лодыжку на левое бедро. Джек подошел сзади и посмотрел ему через плечо.

 

— Гостевая книга?

 

— Типа того, — Брок прикрыл книгу и проследил пальцем выцветшие золотые завитки на корешке. — Кто-то вел журнал, потом кто-то другой дополнил, и после него люди стали оставлять свои записи регулярно.

 

Брок собрал страницы в праву руку и показал Джеку изнанку обложки.

 

Х. Д. Моран, 12 июля, 1947.

 

Джек присвистнул.

 

— Спорим, это он построил хижину.

 

— Хотел бы я на это взглянуть, — хмыкнул Брок, взглянув на Джека. — Она была ребенком. Ну или подростком.

 

— Тогда кто? — спросил Джек, сев на подлокотник софы и наклонившись ближе. Накануне ночью он дочитал последние главы своей книги про танковые сражения, и теперь всякое старье неизменно приковывало его внимание.

 

— Тут не сказано, но написано 1968. Первая запись, я имею в виду, — Брок снова наклонил и перелистал книгу. — Еще одна девушка, я думаю. Всего пара страниц, потом как будто вырвано, — он пролистал еще, на вторую половину книги. — После этого люди стали использовать ее как гостевую книгу.

 

— Начало 1988, — заметил Джек, коснувшись написанной курсивом первой даты. — Похоже на дом для семейного отдыха до этого момента.

 

Они пролистали всю книгу, аккуратно заполненные страницы с записями о датах, посетителях, дикой природе, медовых месяцах, воспоминаниях. Кожаный переплет скрипнул, когда они добрались до последних записей.

 

— Февраль 2011, — сказал Брок. — Давненько здесь никого не было.

 

— Народ больше не хочет жить у черта на рогах, — сказал Джек. Он перелистнул страницу, бежевую, гладкую и нетронутую. — Хочешь написать что-нибудь, пока мы здесь?

 

— Брок и Джек, сентябрь 2012. Много дрались и трахались. День четвертый, видели сраного орла.

 

Джек засмеялся.

 

— Конечно, так и запишем. Вряд ли кто-то вообще наш почерк разберет.

 

— У нас вообще была ручка? — Брок захлопнул книгу. Запах старой кожи и пыльных страниц заставил его раскашляться, а потом его пробрала дрожь.

 

— В чем дело? — спросил Джек. Брок пожал плечами.

 

— Да так, мурашки по коже. Просто странно, думать о том, что кто-нибудь будет читать все это дерьмо, которое мы напишем, лет через шестьдесят, когда нас уже давно не будет в живых.

 

— Говори за себя, — ответил Джек, поднимаясь на ноги и потягиваясь до хруста в суставах. — Я планирую жить вечно. Сила здорового образа жизни.

 

И он ушел делать кофе.

 

**Ощущение падения, прожитое во сне**

 

— У меня для тебя угощение, — сказал Джек, внезапно материализовавшись над Броком, который спал на самом большом из двух диванов. Вчерашний поход оказался куда более изматывающим, чем ему бы хотелось думать; не для него еще один день физических нагрузок, спасибо большое. Выходные Брок, подобно кошке, любил посвящать восстановлению сил и энергии.

 

Джек положил одну руку на спинку дивана, а другую спрятал за спину.

 

— Твой член, что ли? — с наигранной усталостью поинтересовался Брок.

 

— Лучше, — засмеялся Джек. — Хотя нет, шучу, что может быть лучше.

 

— Ладно, твоя взяла, колись, — сказал Брок, и Джек обошел диван и присел на край. Вытащил из-за спины высокую черную коробку с рельефным золотым тиснением.

 

— Гленливет, — улыбнулся он. — Восемнадцатилетний.

 

— Восемнадцатилетний, — Брок приподнялся на локтях, чтоб хорошо рассмотреть. — Ты только глянь. Отличная вещь, — он помедлил, оценивая хорошее настроение Джека и потом пихнул его коленом в бедро. — Ты трахал баб, которые были младше этой штуки.

 

— Ладно, ладно. Пойдем выпьем в поле.

 

— Очень по-американски, — Брок попробовал скопировать манеру Роджерса толкать речь и схватился за предложенную Джеком руку, чтобы подняться с дивана.

 

Час спустя идея выпить в поле, впечатление от которого слегка испортилось мокрой травой, была признана крайне удачной благодаря Гленливету. Они пили виски прямо из горла, передавая друг другу бутылку, пока голова у Брока не стала легкой, а тело не согрелось. Джек поставил бутылку в какую-то ямку и повалил их обоих на землю. Потом уселся на Брока верхом и поднял бутылку.

 

— Открой рот пошире, — и начал лить теплый, терпкий виски на язык Брока, едва ли не больше, чем он мог проглотить.

 

Брок сглотнул, и Джек наклонился, чтобы жадно облизать его губы, впиться в его рот, пока земля не стала ускользать из-под Брока, и единственно важной вещью в мире не остался этот порочный язык.

 

**Беседы с воронами**

 

— Кар-кар, горластые сволочи, — Джек кинул спичку в огонь. К неудовольствию Брока она мгновенно вспыхнула, головка схватилась идеальным кольцом огня, лизнувшим аккуратно сложенные ветки. Он помнил времена в армии, когда часами мучился над крохотной кучкой палочек для розжига, бесконечно переворачивая их или выбивая искры ножом из огнива, которые попадали на землю и тут же тухли. Богатые ресурсы, которыми Щ.И.Т. обеспечивал Страйк, были настоящим наслаждением; раньше ему никогда не приходилось разводить огонь на заданиях, да и в будущем он не собирался этого делать. Кроме того, когда рядом Джек, ему и не придется.

 

Рядом с ним Джек потрошил пойманных ранее форелей, выковыривая внутренности кончиком ножа. На низкую ветку приземлилась здоровая ворона и начала наблюдать за процессом своими яркими, умными глазами. Она тихо каркала, и на дерево, над ней, села еще одна. Джек взглянул на птиц и улыбнулся, практически сам себе. Он обернулся к Броку с охапкой наточенных палок.

 

— И что мне с этим делать? — спросил он.

 

— Побыть полезным, — ответил Джек. — Насади на один конец рыбу, а другим концом воткни в землю, костер еще не разгорелся.

 

— Они отвратительные, — заявил Брок, ткнув палкой в одну из рыбин.

 

— Ты же любишь рыбу. И вообще, в Тутасе ты выстрелил тому засранцу прямо в лицо и заржал. Так что не надо строить из себя мистера брезгливость.

 

Брок помнил; особенно то, как выглядел Джек с кровавыми каплями на щеке и шее, с забранными назад волосами и светом от мигающей лампы на лице. Он был как будто наполовину демон, наполовину герой боевика в ночи, и как только они разбили лагерь, он прижал Брока к спальному мешку и жестко трахнул его, зажимая рот потной ладонью, чтобы заглушить отчаянные крики.

 

Джек поднялся на ноги и стряхнул с джинсов сгустки крови и чешую.

 

— Куда ты идешь?

 

— За палочками в виде вилок, — загадочно ответил Джек и направился в темнеющий лес. Ворона вспорхнула с ветки, когда он проходил мимо. — Кар-кар, — добродушно ответил он, исчезая среди деревьев.

 

**Фотография**

 

Снимок был спрятан в самый дальний угол ящика. Он наткнулся на него, когда убирал гостевую книгу, да и то только потому, что фотография была старой и зашуршала. На ней была изображена молодая, серьезная женщина на фоне леса. На ней было платье в цветочек, темные волосы лежали красивой волной на плече. В одной руке женщина держала книгу. Длинная, слегка изогнутая медная линия вилась на обратной стороне: Хильда, ее последнее лето в Четырех Соснах. Туберкулез забрал ее в 1949. Похоронена возле реки, которую она так любила.

Брока прошила дрожь. Вниз по реке, там, где она немного поворачивала на север, виднелся небольшой, покрытый мхом курган из камней.

 

**Защита от смеха**

 

— Это нечестно, — Брок лежал на траве, закинув ноги на ветку упавшего дерева. Их гнездо на чердаке плохо влияло на спину, ее левую часть, если точнее, куда пришлась тяжелая травма пару лет назад. Лежать на твердом, приподняв ноги, иногда помогало. Сбоку сидел Джек, одной рукой держа удочку, а другой бутылку пива.

 

— Хм?

 

— Жизнь. Не знаю. Помнишь, как мы в первый раз трахнулись в ДиСи? Пятнадцать минут, и я снова готов. А теперь я даже не могу спать на обычном матрасе, сразу начинает болеть бедро.

 

Он просунул под бедро кулак и помассировал костяшками напряженную мышцу.

 

— Я помню, — тихо ответил Джек и поерзал, подтягивая джинсы. — Когда я переехал в ту квартиру с подъемной кроватью.

 

— Три часа. И ты сорвал спину.

 

— Это ты сорвал мне спину, — возразил Джек. — Скакал на мне, как долбанный ковбой. Та кровать была настоящим куском дерьма.

 

— Мы просто пиздец какие старые, — сказал Брок. — У меня седина в бровях.

 

— Что за черт, — Джек поставил пиво рядом с веткой и воткнул удочку в землю. — Дай посмотрю.

 

Быстро перекатившись на бедре, он приблизился к Броку и обхватил его ладонью за щеку. Тот посмотрел на него снизу вверх и постарался прикрыться руками.

 

— Нет, хорош уже.

 

— Я должен это видеть, — налегал Джек, отбиваясь. Они повалились на траву в неловкой борьбе. Ноги Брока болтались вверху, и он изо всех сил пытался упереться ими в Джека для опоры. — Ниче не вижу, — запыхавшись, сказал Джек, когда наконец добрался до лица Брока и прищурился. Брок взбрыкнул.

 

— Ну все, — снова сказал он, нехотя отпихивая лицо Джека. — Черт, ладно. Ладно, смотри. Я их выдергиваю, если нахожу.

 

— Иди ты! — неверяще заорал Джек, потом случайно поставил ногу не туда и опрокинул свое пиво. — Ну блядь!

 

**Каждый раз, когда мы поднимаемся по лестнице, что-то меняется**

 

В отсутствие других очевидных развлечений, они трахались каждую ночь. И почти каждое утро. Была какая-то непосредственность в жизни в хижине. Отход ко сну стал ритуалом воссоединения. Без ноутбука или сигнала сотовой связи, без расписания или разных квартир, они вместе поднимались по ступенькам на чердак. Когда не было горячей воды, они мылись в реке, если, конечно, она была достаточно теплая; каждый раз, когда Джек был рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Брок чувствовал его насыщенный, теплый запах. Пот, дым от костра, дождь, кофе, сосна, мята и холодный горный воздух появлялись везде, где он развешивал свои рубашки на ночь, чтобы освежить их. Каждый раз, когда они поднимались по бревенчатым ступенькам вместе, бедро к бедру, с Брока слетало все больше спеси. Иногда он кончал, стоило Джеку прикоснуться к нему, открытому, готовому из-за его постоянного животного присутствия.

В свою очередь, Джек был более нетерпеливым, тянулся, брал его; больше страсти, меньше контроля. Он забывал говорить полными предложениями; его обычный, неумолимый подход в сексе исчезал, Джек кусался, хватал, грубо прижимал его своим телом. Их одеяла пахли потом и сексом. Этот запах въелся в волосы и кожу Брока. Иногда, на улице, он мог чувствовать его, когда ветер менял направление, и желание мгновенно дотянуться до Джека накрывало его с головой, от носа до низа живота. Его желание было новым, жгучим, настойчивым чувством, которое овладевало им неожиданно и всегда, всегда было взаимным, когда он возвращался к Джеку, ощущая сухость во рту и внезапный жар под кожей. Взлеты и падения их пребывания здесь участились; каждый раз, когда они поднимались наверх, что-то снова ломалось и заживало. Когда они тянулись друг к другу, Брок чувствовал, что хочет этого сильнее, чем раньше. Руки Джека на нем, его горячий рот, ничего кроме ощущения медленного движения кожи о кожу заставляли Брока уплывать.

 

Сегодня Джек стоял на коленях, ноги Брока лежали у него на бедрах. Голова Брока свисала с матраса, и кровь громко стучала в висках.

 

— О черт, — пробормотал он; большие, теплые руки Джека лежали у него на поясе, удерживая его рядом. Джек издавал тихие, низкие звуки в ритме их движений. — Ох, блядь.

 

Брок тупо уставился на потные лицо и грудь Джека. Тот запрокинул голову, его рот был приоткрыт, а глаза зажмурены.

 

— Боже, — начал задыхаться Брок. — Боже, блядь, пожалуйста... — он замолчал, выгибаясь на постели, прижимая ноги к спине Джека, и горячая волна прокатилась сквозь все его тело, сосредоточившись внизу живота, а затем разворачиваясь, разгораясь, перебрасывая его за грань. — Блядь, Джек, — еле произнес он, когда Джек выругался, наклонился к нему и укусил за бок.

 

Они отлепились друг от друга, обалдевшие и еле соображающие.

 

— Святая Мария, — Джек заржал. Через минуту он успокоился и вытер слезы.

 

— Какого хрена? — спросил Брок, чувствуя, что сам начинает улыбаться.

 

— Это все ты. О Боже, О Господи, О Иисусе, О Вседержитель, думал, зарядишь тут песнопения про Святую Марию, честное слово.

 

— Ну ты говнюк, — недоуменно ответил Брок. — Вау. Это было просто охренительно, ладно? Я выражал одобрение.

 

Сердитый, он натянул на грудь зеленое шерстяное одеяло. Джек обнял его и начал одаривать длинными, теплыми поглаживаниями по лицу, плечам и спине.

 

— Я знаю, — сказал он. — Я знаю. Люблю, когда ты громкий. Как так вышло, что дома ты никогда себя так не отпускаешь, м?

 

— Пф, — Брок неопределенно взмахнул рукой, пытаясь подобрать слова. Джек подвинулся ближе и уткнулся лицом ему под подбородок, покрывая кожу невесомыми, легкими поцелуями. Когда он не смотрел, было легче. — Там всегда люди рядом, наверно.

 

— М-м-м, — промычал Джек ему в шею. Брок, переполненный эмоциями и ощущениями, отпихнул его. Джек поймал его запястья и снова поцеловал в шею.

 

— Это личное, — сказал Брок.

 

— Ты слишком сильно переживаешь, что подумают другие, — Джек прихватил зубами его мочку и слегка пососал. У Брока не было сил, чтобы сдержать стон.

 

**Дикая природа на свободе**

 

Стояло теплое утро, пара облаков проплывала по небу. Брок наблюдал через окно, как Джек поплелся к реке в одних джинсах и сапогах. Его штаны были расстегнуты, а под ними не было белья; ремень до сих пор валялся на кровати, на подушке Брока.

Джек почти пропал из поля зрения, когда среди деревьев мелькнуло что-то пятнистое, а затем к нему вышла рысь. Джек замер. Рысь тоже. Они секунду глядели друг на друга в напряжении, а затем рысь бросилась в кусты, а Джек углубился в лес.

 

**Течение времени в зависимости от времени года**

 

В последний день погода поменялась. Ветер стал более холодным и колючим, небо помутнело. Однако хижина оставалась уютной, а вот выползти на улицу — означало немедленно получить вместо волос взлохмаченный сеновал и просрать шапку.

 

— А ты чего ожидал? — спросил Джек, когда Брок ему пожаловался. — Уже почти октябрь. Нам еще повезло с погодой.

 

Он понаблюдал, как Брок снимает куртку и вешает на крючок возле двери; потом, как наклоняется и развязывает шнурки. Джек протянул ему руку и затащил на диван. Уложил его рядом и заключил в объятия.

 

— А если бы не повезло? — спросил Брок, бездумно теребя пуговицу на рубашке Джека — на этот раз темно-зеленой, с каким-то старым пятном от краски на боку. Пуговица отвалилась, и Брок виновато спрятал ее в руке.

 

— Всегда есть чем заняться. Походы в зимнее время хороши, если экипировка нормальная. Если лед на реке крепкий, можно покататься на коньках. Дочитать книгу. Про дикую природу зимой, — Джек подвинулся, обнимая Брока за талию и просовывая руку ему под рубашку. — Здесь, так далеко от города, зима странная. Приходится заранее все планировать. Поэтому ты запасаешься, пока есть возможность выезжать на машине. Следишь за генератором, разбираешься с телефоном. А потом просто пережидаешь, — Джек взмахнул рукой, раздумывая над словами. Брок наблюдал за его движениями, за его пальцами. — Время просто останавливается, понимаешь? С этим ничего не поделать... — он ткнул Брока под ребра. — Вообще ничего. Нужно просто потерпеть. Просто выждать.

 

**Я люблю тебя, говорили они, я люблю тебя**

 

Джек сплюнул в ладонь и просунул руку между их тел; Брок выгнулся навстречу прикосновению с резким вскриком и скользнул между ног Джека. Двинул бедрами, толкаясь, теряясь от ощущения крепких мышц и влажной кожи. Он цеплялся за спину Джека, за постельное белье — взмахнул другой рукой, но ухватил лишь воздух.

 

Он кончил совершенно внезапно, задержав дыхание, и стискивая край платформы чердака, пока пальцы не начало жечь от напряжения, а глотку — от крика и сбитого дыхания.

 

— Ты серьезно это сказал? — спросил Джек, когда они, обнявшись, медленно проваливались в сон. Брок лежал на животе, рука и нога Джека прижимали его к матрасу.

 

— Человек не несет ответственности за сказанное во время секса, — ответил Брок, вытягиваясь и нежась от мягкости и расслабленности в мышцах. Он скользнул пальцами по низкому потолку. Потом перевернулся под весом Джека.

 

— Поддерживаю. И заставлю тебя сказать это снова.

 

— Ты слышал меня и в первый раз. Пятнадцать лет, засранец. Или шестнадцать? — Брок уставился в потолок. Джек пересчитал по пальцам.

 

— Семнадцать будет следующим летом, — ответил он, и Брок взглянул на него из-под руки. — Что? Я посчитал.

 

— Звучит почти, как будто тебе не все равно, — сказал Брок, и Джек согласно ухмыльнулся.

 

— Почти, как не все равно. Представь себе, — в его голосе прозвучало то ли удивление, то ли благодарность.

 

**Погружение в холодную воду**

 

— Последний заплыв перед отъездом? — спросил Брок. Джек тут же широко улыбнулся и подхватил их полотенца.

 

— Посмотри на себя, живешь как обычный человек. Кстати, вода холодная.

 

— Она всегда холодная. Как приедем домой, первым делом сразу закажу пиццу. А потом приму горячий душ.

 

Они прошли вдоль берега и скинули обувь. Джек повесил рубашку и джинсы на большой упавший ствол, который служил им скамейкой. Брок как всегда сразу зашел в воду, оставляя после себя большие следы на воде. Погода испортилась, было слишком холодно для плавания, но Джек даже не вздрогнул. Брок доплыл до камней, развернулся к берегу и перевернулся на спину. Ледяная вода охватила его, и он поплыл, чтобы не закоченеть. Они молча какое-то время плыли по течению и затем обратно.

 

— Готов вернуться домой? — в конце концов, спросил Джек, лениво плывя обратно и держась на поверхности неторопливыми движениями запястий.

 

— Нет , — ответил Брок, но Джек перевернулся в воде и быстро поплыл к берегу.

  
Брок неизбежно последовал за ним.  


End file.
